Better Get Better
by jjauthor21
Summary: Finn gets sick close to a competition and is determined to be able to perform! Glee club is set on taking care of him whether or not he resists.
1. I'm not sick!

**Heyy, I recently became obsessed with glee and then glee fanfics and I think that there aren't enough glee sickfics so here's one of my favorite character Finn (RIP Cory) and I hope you enjoy it, so happy to know there are so many glee fanfics :) Thanks for reading!**

Finn's POV:

Beep. Beep. Beep. My alarm blared, oh my god was it extra loud today? I could tell immediately that I was getting one hell of a migraine but it didn't matter, sectionals was in three weeks and I needed to sound great so no way could I miss glee. Plus if I wasn't at practice I might be benched for the next football game. Slowly, I got up and ready for school. As soon as I walked downstairs I could tell my mom was suspicious so I could NOT lead her one. "Hey mom," I greeted, throwing waffles I didn't really want into the toaster.

"Finn, honey, are you okay? I don't have to go to Cincinnati..." My mom jumped straight to the point. Dang it, she knows me too well.

"Mom, I fine and your going and you're gonna have fun! I gotta get going, love you!" I stated grabbing the waffles and hurrying to the door as she nodded skeptically in response.

~~~~~~at school~~~~~~

"Finn Christopher Hudson are you listening to me?" Rachel scolded. I looked around to see the entire glee club staring at me. Crap, what were we talking about a minute ago? I wasn't listening...

"What? Sorry Rachel, I'm just really tired." I yawned, unintentionally validating mresponse.

"Dude, you don't look too good. You okay?" Puck question with about as much concern as he ever let himself show. No. I feel awful. I thought but I couldn't say that.

"Yeah, I'm fine bro." I replied, trying my best to seem convincing. I could tell Puck and Quinn didn't believe me and Rachel was still pissed I wasnt listening to her but everyone else let it go so Glee club continued normally when Mr. Shue got there.

Towards the end of rehearsal my throat was getting sore and I started coughing. Mr Shue watched me, worried so I tried to muffle it as much as possible. It was freezing in the choir room and I was exhausted so for once I was really happy when Glee club was over.

"Hey, Finn! Do you want a ride home?" Kurt called before I could leave. I took the bus this morning so my mom could have the car before she had to leave so I was grateful for the offer. It beat walking home.

"Sure, thanks." I responded, walking out in front of Kurt.

Kurt's POV:

As I left I nodded to the Glee club. We had been texting during rehearsal that we needed to get Finn to admit he was sick so we could get him better quick. I was gonna drive him home so I could make sure he rested and then Rachel would go over tomorrow to make sure he took it easy, but subtly. It wouldn't be too suspicious for us to come over since, although we weren't living in the same house yet, we were soon to be stepbrothers and he and Rachel so clearly loved each other. But right now, I had to get him to admit he was sick.

Quinn's POV (back in the choir room):

"Guys, he sounds and looks terrible but he's still stubborn Finn. What are we gonna do to make sure he gets better?" I demanded, Finn and I weren't together but I loved him as a friend.

"Okay guys I have a plan..." Puck started explaining a pretty good plan but the Kurt texted us, guess Finn already had to admit he was sick. Now to make sure he was better soon so we are prepared for this competition.

Kurt's POV:

I was driving Finn home when he started to seem rly uncomfortable and sickly.

"Kurt...can you pull over really quick?" He whispered weakly. Oh no, I know what's happening! I pulled over just in time for Finn to yank the door over and throw up in the shoulder of the road. I texted the group to tell them Finn had thrown up and couldn't deny sickness anymore.

"You ready to let me take care of you now?" I asked after he settled back into the car.

"Whatever it takes to be performance ready as soon as possible." Finn muttered, laying back on the seat. He was out like a light in seconds and I felt bad knowing I was gonna have to wake him up in a few minutes to get inside the house.

 **This was really spontaneous so I'm not sure when I can update but please let me know if you like it :)**


	2. Take Care

**Yay, chapter 2! Glad you like it so far, sorry for typos- I tried to edit. I update again soon :)**

"Finn, wake up. Finn?" I said gently, tapping Finn's shoulder. "I don't wanna wake you up but your like 6 inches taller than me- it's not like I can carry you in." He groaned a little, eyelids fluttering before looking around in confusion.

"Kurt, why are we parked outside my house?" Finn questioned, glancing at the clock. Um, he did remember he was sick right?

"I gave you a ride from Glee and you got sick remember?" I explained softly, I had a feeling he had a pretty high fever right now. The only response I got was a nod as we both got out of the car and walked towards his door. He unlocked it and threw his backpack down as we entered. "Okay, go lay on the couch and I'll get water and medicine." I commanded, placing my backpack down as well.

"Kurt, this is crazy. I'm not five, I can take care of myself. Beside you don't wanna end up sick too." Finn yawned as he practically fell onto the couch.

"Hey, everyone wants to be taken care of when they're sick and don't worry about me. Now stay here and I'll be right back." Finn agreed, thankfully. It would be so much easier to take care of him if he would just let me.

I know the Hudson house pretty well but it still took me a minute to gather everything. Thermometer, water, medicine, blanket, wash cloth and a bucket, just in case- that should be everything. When I re-entered the living room Finn was asleep again which wasn't surprising, even when he wasnt sick he could fall asleep in an instant. Lucky, they had an ear thermometer so I could take his temperature without waking him up again. 100.9, not as bad as I thought but not great. I put out the water and medicine and set the bucket next to the couch before dabbing the washcloth on his forehead and letting him sleep. I guess I could just watch tv until he woke up.

About an hour later I heard Finn gag, I turned to him as he grabbed the bucket- he was mostly just coughing into it though. I think his stomach was just about empty...but not quite. I walked over to him as he threw up a little before putting the bucket down.

"Why do I feel like we just had a really intense practice?" Finn asked hoarsely, stretching his seemingly sore muscles.

"Honestly I think you have a rough case of the flu, you'll be fine but I should probably call your mom." I explained as I reach for the phone.

"No!" Finn attempted to screamed, "Don't call her, let her have fun. I'm fine, just really cold." I rolled my eyes, typical Finn to throw up and say he's fine. Nevertheless, I listened and put the phone down before giving Finn the blanket I'd forgotten I grabbed.

"Take this." I handed him the medicine and water and he listened easily, only proving how weak he felt. "Thank you, you should start feeling better soon." I whispered as he relaxed back onto the couch and with a gross cough and a barely audible 'Thanks Kurt' he feel asleep once again. All this sleeping speed up his recovery, at least I hope so. I know Finn though, he'll do anything to get better before sectionals.

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I know it was really short but lemme know what you think 3**


	3. Nurse Rachel

**Here's the next chapter! Whoever said they couldn't wait for Nurse Rachel, she has arrived :) Happy Reading! Also I haven't been putting a disclaimer or anything but obviously I don't own Glee.**

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Rachel POV:

Knock. Knock. Kurt opened the door to the Hudson house. Since Finn refused to tell his mom he was sick, Kurt had insisted he stay over just in case. "Hi, Rachel." He greeted with a soft smile.

"Morning Kurt. How's Finn?"

"Germy, disgusting." Kurt yawned, "Are you sure you wanna take over? I mean Finn's a great patient but he's really sick."

"All the more reason for me to help...and you to sleep, you look exhausted!" I couldn't let him get sick too! "You get some rest and I'll be Nurse Rachel." Kurt nodded and walked towards the living room, clearly too tired to debate helping so I headed up stairs to check on Finn.

"Oh, hey Rachel," Finn looked up as I entered the room. Before I could respond he coughed, woah that sounded awful. Was Kurt sure he had the flu? Mental note: check his symptoms.

"Hi, how do you feel?" I whispered as I sat next to him.

"Better!" Uh what, he didn't LOOK better. "Which is good because we called the captains practice for glee and I'm a-" A loud cough attack cut him off. It kinda seemed like he was gagging on his saliva so I picked up the bucket just in case. To be honest I'm not sure what was happening, it was like throwing up but it wasn't... I know, it's confusing.

"Finn, I know you love the club but you need to sit this one out and probably go to the doctor." I was worried about him, why can't he accept that he needs time to get better?

"What? No, I don't need a doctor but I guess I can stay home." Finn 'compromised', as if I would have let him out of the house.

"Yeah, no kidding your staying home! I going to go get medicine and I'll be right." Finn nodded sleepily as I left the room. Halfway down the stairs, my phone started ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Quinn. How's Finn doing? Do you want me to cancel the rehearsal?" Geez, and people say I don't give time to respond.

"He's doing okay but he doesn't sound great and he doesn't want to go to the doctor." Quinn chuckled at this.

"Of course not. Finn Hudson NEVER goes to the doctor, he hates it. Actually Rachel, if you get him to go you might be a saint." Huh, I guess I just didn't consider Finn the type to be afraid of doctors. "Anyway, rehearsal?"

"Uh, how about you run it today?" I offered, I needed to care for my sick boyfriend and I had a feeling Kurt was gonna want to just sleep for a while. Besides, Quinn's really changed since I first met her, she's a good person despite her wit.

"Of course, just heal our quarterback." The line went quiet after that. I'm trying, I thought. Kurt was fast asleep in the living room so I tried to be as quiet as possible while I was rummaging the medicine cabinet. Finally I grabbed something and a glass of water and headed back upstairs. From the top of the staircase I could hear Finn coughing again, he was really concerning me.

"Hey, your gonna be okay, I'm right here." I comforted rubbing his back.

"Rach, I feel like I'm gonna be sick," Finn muttered. I grabbed the bucket and held it in front of him instantly. Disgusted, I turned away and focused on song lyrics in my head. "Rachel, Rach, RACHEL." I finally heard Finn, "I know your grossed out but could you please get this out of my face now." I turned and realized I had been moving the bucket as far from me as possible and it was right in Finn's face.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed, embarrassed that I was too grossed out to help my boyfriend.

"Hey, your doing great. You don't need to apologize." He whispered, biting his lip and looking at the ceiling. Luckily, I speak Finn fluently enough to know that mean 'I have a headache but I'm not gonna complain' so I nodded and silently handed him the medicine I brought and a glass of water which he accepted gratefully.

"Let me know when that kicks in, okay?" I whispered. He nodded gently and laid back down as I sat on the edge of his bed. About ten minutes passed where neither of us moved or spoke.

"It's starting to help, thanks Rachel. You've been great today, I know you wanna act less selfish and I think your doing good." Finn complimented, flashing me a dorky smile as he sat up.

"You know I'd do anything for you," I blushed. "But I'm not so sure you have the flu so could you tell me your symptoms?"

"Uh, well my stomach and head hurt. I keep coughing all gross and it's making my voice sound bad. Oh, also I'm really cold and...what's that fancy word that just means tired?" He explained in a tone that made him sound like a young kid. I loved when he talked so innocent and cute.

"Fatigued," I answered. "And Finn, that really doesn't sound good, I really think you should go to the doctor." Finn sighed, he didn't seem so much scared as annoyed.

"But-" A gross coughing fit cut him off.

"Oh god, no more excuses. If you wanna get better to compete then we are taking you to a doctor." I demanded. Finn nodded, catching his breath from the coughing fit.

 _Well Quinn, I guess I might be a saint._

 **Hope you liked it, let me know what you think and I'll update again soon :)**


	4. Doctor's Visit

**This is pretty short sorry but Finn's finally going to the doctor! Enjoy :)**

"On second thought, I'm feeling so much better and I haven't thrown up in like...almost 2 hours. Let's just go home..." Finn muttered rapidly, turning back towards the car. I'm

"No, no, no! Finn, what are you so afraid for? They aren't gonna hurt you!" Rachel cried, he was so stubborn.

"Oh, me? I'm gonna be fine but the other people...they're bleeding and puking-"

"Finn, YOU'RE PUKING. That's why people come here, they need help so let's go!" Rachel demanded, walking into the doctors office as Finn sighed and followed.

-flash forward into doctors office-

"Mr. Hudson? I'm Dr. Paisley"The doctor asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, that's me," Finn coughed and turned to Rachel and whispered, "Waiting room germs!"

"Or just your germs!" Rachel whispered back.

"Well, that cough certainly doesn't sound good." The doctor observed, gaining back the teenagers attention back. "Let's just do a check up and see what we can figure out."

By the time Dr. Paisley left to get some lab results, Finn was exhausted. He leaned on Rachel's shoulder, "You're the best girlfriend ever," he muttered and Rachel beamed as he drifted into a light sleep.

"Finn, honey, wake up. Dr. Paisley is back," Rachel spoke softly to the waking sick boy. Finn coughed as he sat up to look at the doctor.

"Well, the results show that-" She was cut off by Finn running over to the trash can, gagging. Rachel flinched and covered her eyes as Dr. Paisley waited before guiding Finn back to the bed and placing a bucket near his feet.

"Uh, sorry, that was gross." Finn apologized.

"It's fine, your sick. Which brings us back to your lab results. As you can see here, your bronchial tube lining is very inflamed." Dr. Paisley explained, showing the teens.

"I have no clue what that means." Finn admitted, with his trademarked look of confusion.

"You have acute bronchitis that developed from some sort of flu virus, considering how upset your stomach seems, I'm assuming a stomach flu. The virus should be working its way out of your system soon but I'll be prescribing antibiotic for the bronchitis." Rachel nodded understanding but Finn seemed like he wasn't even trying to comprehend anymore.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Rachel smiled, leaving with Finn. She then turned to him, "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Apart from throwing up AGAIN, I guess not." He smiled weakly.

"That should be over soon, don't worry," They stopped at the pharmacy to get the prescription before heading home.

"Go ahead and go back to sleep if you want," Rachel instructed as they laid down on Finn's bed.

"No, I'm so tired of doing nothing and sleeping all day. We should watch a movie, just not Grease 2. I don't wanna fall asleep again," Finn complained. Rachel agreed and turned on West Side Story before settling back with Finn. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. _Always so sweet and caring even when I'm trying to be the caring one_ , she thought.

 **Sorry it was short and maybe a little inaccurate about sicknesses but I hope you liked it, let me know what you think and I'll update again soon :)**


End file.
